


Clinomania

by Apolloupthere



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolloupthere/pseuds/Apolloupthere
Summary: Aziraphale wishes to simply make breakfast, Crowley has other plans that involve keeping his angel in bed for as long as possible.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Clinomania

Aziraphale rose from his position under the tan sheets and diligently tried to lift himself up without causing a certain serpent to stir. Azirpahle had been awake for the better part of an hour and decided that it would be a good idea to finally push himself to get out of bed and face the day head on. It's not that Aziraphale didn't like laying in bed with his lover for hours on end, it's just that breakfast sounded so appealing. Sure he could just miracle something delicious in front of him, but where's the fun in that? He loved the various smells that went along with preparing a luscious meal. Especially breakfast. The scent of french vanilla and syrup was enough to make any dentist quake. Azirpahale loved the sweetness of the early morning meal. However, Crowley had a different idea. Aziraphale was sitting on the edge of the bed stretching and looking out of the second story window of the bookshop when he felt arms snake around his waist. Crowley didn't wish for his lover to leave him just quite yet so he decided to wrap his slender arms around his angel in order to trap him and prevent him from moving anymore than he already has. 

"Crowley?" 

"Hmmm?" Crowley was barely audible from his position under the comforter. 

"What on Earth are you doing?" Azirpahale knew exactly what the demon was doing but he was going to have some fun with him first. 

Crowley mumbled more acts of protest from his position and all Aziraphale did was look down at the pair of arms with such love. 

"I am feeling quite famished, my dear."

"When are you not?" Crowley snaps.

With the remark came a quick painless slap to the hand that was currently massaging the ring of fluff around his midsection. 

"It would be best if you joined me in the kitchen for some tea, I plan on making pancakes." Aziraphale said as he wiggled with excitement.

"I'd rather have something else in the realm of smooth and fluffy." Crowley established as he let go of the angel's waist and turned to face the opposite side of the room. 

Azirpahale was the opposite of smooth as his stomach and thighs were littered with beautiful lines of purple; Crowley loved to run his fingers along the lines when the two cuddled. Aziraphale could simply miracle those marks away if he wanted, but those marks were as much as a part of him as his wings were, it showed others that the imperfections of his physique matched the imperfections of his personality. Aziraphale was far from perfect although Crowley would care to disagree. 

"Please angel, just another couple of minutes."

Aziraphale looked over at his lover and sighed. Breakfast could wait, he guessed.

Aziraphale turned right back around to get back into bed with Crowley. Crowley was now laying flat on his back as he heard the great news his angel bestowed upon him. Aziraphale saw this as an invitation and snuggled up to Crowley's chest. He rested his head in the crook of Crowley's neck and settled his legs on either side of his waist, now he was laying completely on top of the demon, not that the demon minded. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's back. 

"What if we just spent our days laying here angel?" Crowley asked as he turned his head to face his lover.

"We would have to get up eventually, the bookshop would certainly be in shambles after some time and the chocolates in the cabinet would go horribly bad." Aziraphale listed all of the things that would be flown into disarray if he were to abandon them; his plants, pastries, and the pigeons that would come to the window by his writing desk would surely miss the crumbs he feeds them when they stop by. 

"Wouldn't it be nice if we just layed here together for a couple hundred years, just sleeping and laying about, talking even."

Aziraphale smiled softly as Crowley went into a tangent over the things they would do if Aziraphale agreed to stay in bed with him.

Crowley kissed the mess of curly blond hair on top of Aziraphale's head.

After his spiel about the benefits of staying in bed, Crowley muttered how much he loved his angel and how thankful he is that he's in his life.

"I guess you could say that you're blessed."

"Ok, were done here." Crowley said as he tried to get up off the bed but inevitably failed as his angel was resting on top of him. 

Aziraphale fell into a fit of laughter at Crowley's remark; he just wanted to tease the demon.   
Aziraphale fell back as Crowley tried to get up. He fell back onto the bed and giggled softly. 

"Oh, you think you can just say that." Crowley said as he got up and settled himself in a pushup position over his lover’s body.

In the midst of the giggling and fake aggression, Crowley leaned down and gave Aziraphale a kiss directly on his lips. Crowley started to gradually locate himself further down Aziraphale’s body, kissing the skin that was available to him. 

Aziraphale started to think that staying in bed wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
